


And So To Bed

by mific



Series: Raccoonverse [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Digital Art, Gen, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of another busy day for John and Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So To Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Part six in the Raccoonverse series.  
> (In which Rodney's been accidentally transformed into a raccoon)
> 
> That's it for now, but hopefully there'll be a story in a while.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/756293/756293_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/756580/756580_original.jpg)

 


End file.
